Why Do We Fade?
by dannidannicat31
Summary: Demyx has many questions, some of which he shouldn't think about. AkuDemy, AkuRoku, Larxion, and a tad bit of LuxDemyx. mostly AkuDemy


_**Why Do We Fade?**_

Chapter 1

Demyx roamed the halls of the castle that never was. He hated when everyone was out on a mission…well sometimes. Practically everyone was out except for Xemnas, Saix, and Axel. Demyx never really did get why Axel was always the one that stayed at the castle. He rarely seen Axel leave the castle, if he did he was always out with Roxas. Roxas and Axel were best friends, but Demyx always tried to squeeze his way in. He managed to do so sometimes, but most the times he managed to get his butt lit on fire. Roxas never really did mind Demyx trying to be included but it did get annoying to him sometimes.

Demyx past Axel's wide open door and curiosity took over. He poked his head through the door, nobody. He stepped in to his room and walked over to his desk. He did have an assignment after all! He read it over set it, sighed, and set down the paper. Demyx suddenly grew weak. He never did understand this feeling, when he grew weak. Demyx stumbled out of the Pyro's room and into his. He flew onto his bed and started heaving, most of the time he would just lay there, heaving and thinking.

This was always how Demyx was able to write songs. Demyx never did understand why he was able to write songs after growing weak. Demyx always thought this was because he would conserve his energy then belt it out with new songs and new moves.

Demyx sat on his bed for at least 3 hours. He kept his eyes closed, steady breathing, he was humming a tune, a tune to a song he loved. He really did hate the times were he didn't get a song but a song got him. Demyx jumped up and grabbed his sitar and played along with the song he had been humming. He sang along with the lyrics. _"Kiss My Eyes and lay me to sleep."_ Demyx didn't know why he was singing the directors cut, but he enjoyed every moment of that song. Demyx didn't have the most angelic voice but most recalled that he did. Demyx always tried his hardest at trying not to sing in his songs; Axel said that his voice was just racket along with his music. Many have told him not to listen to Axel but to Demyx, Axel was approval. Axel had always made Demyx seem like nothing important in the organization, and truly he wasn't. Just another Pawn of Xemnas's.

The Last of the lyrics came and Demyx sang to them, knowing Axel wasn't here made him feel better about his singing. Demyx finished the song and set the sitar down and finally noticing the wet spots on his carpet, unlike Axel, he didn't care if his carpet was wet or not. Demyx glanced at his clock, it was 8:30, and luckily dinner hadn't started yet.

Demyx rushed down the hallways, he always was hungry after playing a song. A arm shot out from the shadows and stopped Demyx. "Hey Axel!" Demyx said perking up a bit. "Why were you in my room?" He asked, hiding his face in the darkness. The only thing visible was Axel's piercing green eyes. "Uh…because… I thought you were in there." Demyx said, this was the truth and Demyx did know the consequences. "How Dense are you!?" Axel asked. "How Many times have I told you to not go in my room?!" Axel almost shouted. Demyx felt small, he hated when his best friend yelled at him. "I'm Sorry." Demyx whispered. People always had told Demyx that Axel wasn't a friend, well Larxene always had. Axel said nothing, he just walked away and into his room. Demyx sighed, "I thought that was going to be WAY worse." Demyx continued walking down the hall and into the dinning room. _"I am I really just something to occupy Axel?"_

**Trust me this will get a WHOLE lot better! I just started typing this cuz...well I don't know! There will be Slightly AkuRoku, LuxDemyx, but mostly AkuDemy! I love that pairing so I am soooo going to make it that cuz I am trying to expand my writing. Also if stuff doesn't make sense its becuase I did do this out of well nothing, so I just typed what came to mind!**

**Please give me a good review...Please?**


End file.
